


The Oncoming Darkness

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apprenticeship, Canon-Typical Violence, Contains Extended Universe, Eventual Romantic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rating May Change, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in the Finalizer, no idea who you are or where you are from. Kylo Ren takes you as an apprentice as he senses your potential in the Force. However there are darker forces at work than the First Order, as an ancient evil grows. Corrupting the minds of Force users it seeks to kill you, forcing both of you to turn to the past you can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm kinda super sick. But I've had this idea swimming in my head so I decided I might as well start writing it down. I am going to keep it super vague and I'm not sure whether I want to make a nickname for reader to supplement for their forgotten (real) name. And I'll leave whether smut will be in this story up to what you guys would like, I can post it in another work or just post in it's own chapter.

Panic filled your body, the durasteel walls towering around you. Your legs just kept running, confusion clouding your senses. You barely noticed passing a figure clad in white armour who quickly radioed to his superiors. Time seemed to slow down as you stumbled into a room with a tall dark figure skulking on the other side. He raised his arm and your vision turned black.  
  
Your body ached in discontent as you awoke strapped to a slab of metal positioned vertically. Now that you were forced to remain still your mind took up the responsibility of running wild. You eventually noticed the hum vibrating through the “chair” and the odd sense of artificial gravity. How in the Republic did you get onto a spaceship, and with that thought you began running your mind through your memories.  
  
Or lack of.  
  
Before you could completely panic as a man entered with an old metal prod, he didn’t speak as he pressed it against your skin and all you could do was scream with the agony swarming through your body.  
  
With the spontaneous torture sessions time seemed to drag on and it seemed like an eternity when the door opened and the dark figure stormed in with two soldiers behind him.  
  
“How did you get here,” his rage was apparent even through his modulated voice.  
  
“I don’t know,” you answered truthfully, too terrified to even think about lying.  
  
“Did you expect that to work?” his voice was now deadly quiet as he lifted his hand, “I will not be lied to.”  
  
Invisible fingers wrapped around your throat as you choked on nothing. Your hands instinctively tried to pry the hands off but was pinned to the slab by cuffs.  
  
“How did you get here,” he snarled, lowering his hand letting you breath.  
  
“I…,” you gasped, tears running down your face, “don’t know how I got here.”  
  
“Lying is pointless,” he stalked next to you, “I will have what I want.”  
  
“I don’t know.” You insisted, flinching when he raised his hand again.  
  
You closed your eyes as you felt something pressing against your mind. Despite a part of you crying to just give in to end the torture you defiantly tried to push the intruder out. Something began to curl around you and as the force began to push harder and harder that something lashed out with your anger.  
  
Your eyes whipped open to see one of the soldiers be flung out of the door. Rage emanated from the tall figure as a scream began to boil in his throat.  
  
“Out,” he screamed at the other soldier, who quickly followed the orders without question.  
  
The figures leather clad hands reached up to thumb at clasps are the jawline of the helmet, the snout opened up and he quickly took off the helmet.  
  
“Who are you,” his dark eyes were harsh with anger.  
  
“I don’t know,” you simply said, “I don’t remember.”  
  
“How convenient,” he snarled, his voice considerably softer without the modulator.  
  
You simply stared at him as he paced around the room, with the lull your muscles began to ache to move from the room you had memorized days ago. You sighed and your head bumped the back of the headrest. Something inside of you died and you became apathetic immediately.  
  
“I’m tired of this room,” you complained, “if I let you into my mind will I at least be able to leave.”  
  
He simply stared at you as you continued, “I don’t care if it’s just to execute me, I just want out of the chair.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How do I let you in?”  
  
He came to stand next to you, hand resting gently against your forehead before starting to walk you through the process.  
  
As he instructed you imagined a wall crumbling as his ministrations, you felt a presence shift through the few memories you had. He kept flipping through them seemingly looking for more. After a few rounds he walked away – placing his helmet over his head again – and left. You grumbled after he was gone, apparently it was fine for him to lie. You closed your eyes hoping to get some sleep before they just killed you.  
  
You slipped into unconsciousness and was awoken an hour later by the tall figure appearing again. As the clasps opened you slid to the ground, stumbling as your legs were reacquainted with holding you up.  
  
“Come,” he simply said and you instinctively followed.  
  
Your legs screamed at the sudden movement of trying to keep up with his long strides. The pair of you walked through maze like durasteel corridors, your mind spinning to try and make a mental map of the place.  
  
You were led into a hanger then corralled into a small ship with massive flaps on each side. He pushed you down into a cushioned seat and went into the pilot’s seat. You closed your eyes, suddenly exhausted from the burst of activity. The ship began to shake as it descended into atmosphere but you were simply happy to experience something other than torture and being strapped to a chair.  
  
The ship jolted as it made contact with the surface, your ears popped slightly as the hatch opened with the slight change in pressure. You rose to follow him as he passed by you and stepped out into a hanger with a snowy landscape painted out of the entrance. With a hurried pace to keep up with his long strides the pair of you entered deeper into the base until you reached a large hall with a walkway leading up to the far end. As you walked to the other side a hologram of a man appeared, his cloaked form was perched on a throne.  
  
“This is the one you spoke of,” a gnarled hand reached up to rub at his scarred chin, “I can sense it as well.”  
  
You felt a presence older and much darker prodding at your mind, whatever defenses that you had were quickly crumbled. He shuffled through the few memories you had then quickly left, seemingly having confirmed something.  
  
“Train her,” he rasped his hand raised dismissively, “and she will become one of the Knights of Ren.”  
  
With that the figure disappeared and he simply stood there.  
  
You opened your mouth to ask him a question that had swirling in your head.  
  
“Go ahead,” he said, sensing your curiosity.  
  
You took a deep breath in, steeling your nerve.  
  
“Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't anything special, it's just meant to be a bit of a introductory chapter I wanted to just get this up so I could work on the story. Plot starts next chapter however.

Amusement radiated from the man and he rasped, "Kylo Ren."  
  
His robes flicked behind him as he whipped around with you scurrying to keep up with him. Kylo Ren stomped through the durasteel corridors, decisively turning at seemingly randomly intersections.  
  
You stopped yourself from crashing into his broad shoulders as he spontaneously stopped. He waited until you walked into the room and followed you.  
  
Disinfectants tickled your nose as you entered into a medcenter. A nurse immediately scurried over, noticing your tall intimidating escort.  
  
"Commander," she meekly muttered, "how may I be of assistance?"  
  
His large hand pushed you closer to her and he simply ordered.  
  
"Patch her up."  
  
He was already heading out before she could even react.  
  
"I will have clothes brought, incinerate those."  
  
The door clicked shut behind you and she gently grabbed your dirty sleeve. Pulling you into a side room she promptly orders you to strip. You slip the clothes stiff with blood and sweat off of you and throw it to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Thankful to be free of the gross garments you hardly recognize that you’re naked in front of the girl. Though she seemed to be pretty apathetic to the entire situation.  
  
She quickly cleaned and cauterized your wounds, apparently the torture you had been through was meant to mentally wear you down rather than physically harm you. You figured this was to make Kylo Ren’s mental prodding easier.  
  
After mending your gashes, the nurse got up and left the room and quickly returned with a pile of black fabric. She passed it to you and began picking up your old clothes and the used medical equipment then left again. You started putting on the clothes, which appeared to be a set of dark robes.  
  
After arranging the cloak on your shoulder and lacing up the dark boots you look around, unsure what to do. You went to the door and opened it. At the far end of the infirmary stood another one of those armoured soldiers.  
  
“I’m to escort you to your quarters,” his helmet nodded at you as the pair of you left.  
  
He led you to a room, and had you place your hand on a pad by the door. The door opened and you entered into a large room. There was a large durasteel table in the middle of the room and a kitchen to the side. On the table was a plate of food and a data pad.  
  
You eased yourself into the chair and began eating. Your stomach ached at eating proper food for days, you booted up the pad and began reading the message it opened on.  
  
_There’s device in your right cuff, it’ll direct you to a matching device on me._  
  
You fumbled with the fabric and pushed a button, launching an interface with an arrow pointing to the wall in front of you and a number that flickered higher and lower.  
  
It must indicate the distance, you thought before returning to the data pad.’  
  
_Your training starts tomorrow morning at six, be prompt._  
  
Kylo Ren.  
  
You yawned and your stomach ached with the most food you’ve had for days. You looked around the room and noticed a small door at the far end. You walked through and was greeted with a luxurious refresher. Locking the door behind you, the clothes were thrown onto the ground as you clambered into the large shower. Hot water poured down your aching muscles as you fumbled with the cardboard box that held the bar of soap. After throwing the soggy box out of the shower you began lathering your dirty skin.  
  
With your body clean, you languidly stood under the water and thought over the events of the day. It probably would have had more impact if you knew more about what was going on. It was odd on what you had forgotten, information about the Knights of Ren and where you could have been held was missing but knowledge about the worlds seemed to be all intact. Even the notes of a few songs were still ringing in your mind, though not all of the words were there.  
  
You sighed and turned off the water, stepping onto the bath mat. Water dripped from your naked body onto the mat as you reached for the fluffy towel. Quickly drying yourself and setting an alarm for tomorrow you quickly fall asleep on the massive mattress in you room.  
  
In the morning you left early to weasel through the halls following the arrow in your cuff. You entered a room – certain that your new master was inside – noticing him at the far end of what appeared to be a training room.  
  
His legs were folded underneath him with his helmet resting next to him.  
  
“Sit in front of me and we’ll begin your training.”  
  
You mimicked his pose, sitting on the back of your heels, as you waited for him to speak.  
  
“The Force flows around us, throughout every living creature,” he said, “People like you and I can use it to extend our senses and our reach.”  
  
You quickly noticed that feeling swirl around you it did when Kylo tried to force himself into your mind.  
  
“Focus. Concentrate on it swirling around you and extend it as you would your own arms.”  
  
You felt his arm raise and the feeling curled and soared past him lifting a weapons rack. You raised your own arm and raised a different rack.  
  
Your eyes whipped open to see the pair of weapons racks floating in the air. It crashed loudly against as excitement soured through you.  
  
“Don’t lose concentration,” he scolded, “focus.”  
  
Your eyes closed again as you tried to lift the weapons rack again, starting the first day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem like it, but this is plot relevant so we're getting there slowly. I originally wrote this to be a bit more confrontational between you and the Court but it turned out cringy and I don't like stating directly your gender so I rewrote it.

You panted for breath but strengthened your grip on your lightsaber. Twirling his own hodgepodge of a weapon it crashed against your own. With each blow, you parried. Trying to look for an opening your feet danced to avoid getting hit. You blade sung as you swirled up and over your head and you crashed it against the edge of his. Sparks burned your face and anger swelled inside of you. You just wanted to go get food, you didn’t ask to be kept here past the usual time. Using your anger you began to bludgeon his lightsaber. With a snarl you knocked the blade out his hand, it clattered on the floor switching off.  
  
You paced back and forth, anger still welling inside of you. Raising a hand, Kylo returned his lightsaber to himself and clipped it to his belt. His arm reached out and disabled your lightsaber. You eyebrows arched up in surprise, your anger dissipating.  
  
“Good job,” he praised, one of few in the last six months of training.  
  
With those words the last of your rage disappeared, and a pleased feeling took its place. Clipping your own lightsaber to your belt you followed your master out of the room. Waiting outside the door was General Hux. Annoyance twinging his face at the sight of your master and you could sense the same emotion on Kylo’s face underneath the helmet.  
  
They sure do hate each other, your eyes flickered from one to the other.  
  
“I hope you haven’t forgotten about the meeting?” Hux’s voice was sickly sweet.  
  
Kylo merely stared at him for a few minutes, awkwardness settling in between the three of you before just responding.  
  
“No.”  
  
Kylo began to walk down the hallway leaving Hux behind as you scrambled to keep up with his long strides. You were hoping to at least be able to eat before going to the meeting but there was nothing you could do now.  
  
“Patience,” Your master reminded, “your anger is better pointed at those idiots Hux has dressed as officers.”  
  
You quieted your thoughts and stared ahead, hoping this meeting was short.  
  
It was _not_ short, it was two hours of a boring discussion of strategies that had nothing to do with you. The pair of you stood over everyone else who weren’t apprenticed to a man who refused to sit with other people around. You had only seen him sit once, his long legs making the whole experience look unpleasant.  
  
The only part that actually involved you was a meeting with the regent of a planet that was thinking of joining the First Order. Kylo was needed as a high ranking officer and you were to be dragged along. Though your master assured you mentally that he was also there to look for force sensitives to join the Knights of Ren.  
  
You were glad to finally be able to sit down in your quarters and eat. Feeling exhaustion settle over you the second you sat down you quickly showered and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning Kylo and you met up with Hux in Kylo’s personal shuttle. The three of you just sat in an awkward silence staring at each other.  
  
“I should mention,” Hux finally spoke up, halfway to the planet, “That women aren’t exactly… welcomed in the court here. While we shouldn’t have any problems they won’t hide how they feel.”  
  
Silence settled again as the ship hit the atmosphere. You subtly grabbed a safety harness to avoid being thrown onto the floor like an idiot from the turbulence. The three of you walked through elaborate hallways and ending in front of a decorated double door. A man noticed you and started to head over.  
  
“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to remove your helmet,” Your eyebrows raised at the gall of the servant.  
  
Annoyance radiated from your master, who simply raised his arm in response. The man was lifted into the air and he clawed at his throat.  
  
“Does this answer you,” his modulated voice snarled, while Hux wandered off and looked at the art on the wall.  
  
You looked behind you to see a gaggle of women staring in wonder at your master strangling a servant with his mind. Kylo dropped the man and he began to sputter before giving a nod. He left into the double rooms and you heard a faint voice seemingly relaying what Kylo Ren had said.  
  
The double doors opened up and you walked in. You heard a man announce you to the Court. Irritation spread through you at the realization that this was going to be another boring meeting.  
  
Thankfully after this meeting there was a formal dinner and something –to General Hux’s annoyance because apparently you were just supremely wrong – you called a formal meet ‘n’ greet. It was during the meet ‘n’ greet that you were to look for Force sensitives in the Aristocracy, later sweeps would be made through the general population. A small portion of the force sensitives would be trained the rest would be killed to prevent any Jedi’s from emerging again.  
  
Kylo also refused to take off his helmet at the dinner as well, as he just sat there and stared at his plate of food. You were no better however, completely overwhelmed at the amount of cutlery. It took Hux to subtly whisper in your ear directions to make through the dinner without making a fool of yourself. When Kylo noticed Hux leaning towards you, murmuring, his hands tightened into fists.  
  
After the dinner, you quickly thanked the General who assured you he considered it a failing of Kylo Ren’s.  
  
“Mingle,” Kylo said, “and report to me if you find anyone.”  
  
You disappeared into the crowd and extended your senses with the Force. You felt Kylo do the same. With a tingling feeling on the edge of your senses you followed it through the crowd of people. There was a women, eyes pointed downwards and quietly responding to anyone who spoke to her but not before, and you made your way towards her. You recognized her as she noticed you coming, she was one of the women who was watching Kylo Ren earlier. Surprise marked her face before she quietly looked down.  
  
“What’s your name?” you asked her, and watched as she nervously rubbed her hands.  
  
“Princess Nerina,” she stuttered, “Third in line for throne.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow at how that was part of her introduction, though there was no doubt the waves in the Force were coming from her.  
  
“Assuming that my parents don’t have another son of course,” she gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
She seemed a bit timid for a Knight of Ren, although it might be her environment. It’s possible that after being apprenticed to a Knight that she would lose it.  
  
You talked to her for another five minutes, trying to glean if she has shown any aptitude in the Force. She mentioned a certain aptitude at reading people’s emotions, even going so far to call it a gift, and you were certain that she was Force sensitive.  
  
After bidding her farewell you combed your way through the crowd, hoping to find either Kylo Ren or another Force sensitive. After seeing your master tower over everyone and create a general mood of fear you made your way to him.  
  
He caught your eye through the eyepieces of his helmet and met you halfway.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“I found one,” you reported everything you knew about the girl.  
  
“I’ll have arrangements made to bring her to the First Order,” Kylo looked around before adding, “I think we’re almost done here.”  
  
Relief crashed over you, happy to finally return home and get some sleep. You gave a slight smile to your master who in return gave an aura of happiness.  
  
On the way back to the Finalizer you confronted Hux about being allies with people who treated women in a supremely unsettling way, with Kylo giving a sense of approval beside you.  
  
“We’re not allies,” he simply responded, “We’re using them. I don’t approve of their behaviour, it would be a waste to exclude half the population due to their genitals. When we have enough sway in their officials and they swear allegiance to the First Order we will change their laws to include women.”  
  
Back at your quarters you collapsed on the bed being so exhausted you didn't even shower and quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like Hux would honestly care what gender a person was as long as they were proficient at their job. Might just be wistful thinking though, *shrugs*.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and fixed some wording mistakes (mostly done bc I write this at one in the morning bc I'm an idiot) mostly continuity (Durasteel not Steel ect ect) and I'll try to keep an eye out when I write from now on. This was supposed to up yesterday but I forgot my notes so I had to wait until I got back home.

In the small room they allowed you to have on the personal transport you meditated. Arms gently folded onto your lap you felt the movement in the force, becoming more chaotic the closer you got to the Dark infested planet that was your destination. You felt your master moving through the hallway to you and stop in front of the door to open it.  
  
You opened your eyes to see your master stoic helmet glinting in the artificial light.  
  
“We’re here.”  
  
He led out of the ship and led you through the ancient Sith temple that had been reclaimed as a meeting place for the Knights of Ren. The air radiated with the tremors of the Dark Side, the further you walked the more it overwhelmed you.  
  
“Don’t trust anyone here,” he warned you, “they’ll murder you in a moment if it’ll help them gain favour with Supreme Leader.”  
  
“I will not disappoint you, Master.”  
  
You entered a large hall, vaguely reminding you of the room on Starkiller base to speak with Supreme Leader Snoke, with a massive round table in the middle. Kylo led you to the far end and gestured you to sit next to him. The two of you waited for the other Knights to join the pair of you. As they filtered in you noticed a lack of apprentices in the dozen of helmeted Knights.  
  
‘It’s difficult to find strong enough Force sensitives with enough aptitude in the Dark side,’ Kylo’s voice rang in your head seemingly sensing your confusion.  
  
You noticed the Princess from the banquet a few months ago with a female Knight. Nerina stood with confidence that she had lacked when you had first meet, confirming your suspicion that it was the environment of her home that lead to her timidity. As you hardened your thoughts to prevent any of the other nights to attempt to get a read on your mind the meeting began, with the Knights bringing forward any Sith artifacts that were found.  
  
As the meeting progressed the discussion turned from artifacts to the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. When his name was first mentioned Kylo’s fist clenched with anger and rage emanated from him. It simply got worst as no one had any information to add to the scarce amount they already had. His hand twitched as if he wished to ignite his lightsaber and completely destroy the room.  
  
While there was little new information for Kylo, it was fascinating for you. Kylo seemingly didn’t want to discuss Luke Skywalker, you could sense that there were some personal feelings but didn’t want to push your luck by asking about it.  
  
After the meeting your Master wanted to mingle through the Knights and skim over their mind to feel for any thoughts of betrayal. You were let to do your own thing as long as you remained in the hall. You weaved your way to Nerina.  
She gave a small genuine smile before hiding her emotions.  
  
“It’s good to see you again.”  
  
You acknowledged her with a nod, not wanting to appear too sympathetic. Too much attachment could get either you or her in trouble.  
  
“How is your training?” You asked.  
  
“It has been tiring but I have been making great strides in the force,” her face was careful to give away no emotions, playing the same game as you.  
  
You felt your Master call you mentally so you said goodbye and returned to him. He lead you through the temple to bring you to where you were going to sleep for the night. In the morning Kylo was going to give assignments to each of the Knights. As you zoned out - meditating with the events of the last two days – a pained expression crossed Nerina’s face.  
  
Kylo and all of the Knights, including you, stood up at the swelling dark power emanating from the small apprentice.  
  
“Can’t you see Him?” her face was twisted into a sneer and you snatched your lightsaber.  
  
The rest of the Knights grabbed their blades as well.  
  
“The man in the shadows.” Nerina snarled, lighting her lightsaber.  
  
She stared right at you, seemingly sizing you up. One of the Knights swung for her but she leapt on top of the table then force jumped across the room. You blared up your sword in time for her to smash her own onto yours. The blades wailed as sparks flew by you.  
  
“He says he will show me,” her face was twisted into a sardonic voice, “the true power of the Dark side.”  
  
Her blows were harsh and heavy with a manic passion, she seemed to lack any control of her actions. Just in a berserk frenzy you were just barely keeping up with her strikes.  
  
“All I have to do is kill the last.”  
  
You disabled your blade and leapt to the side, as her momentum threw her forward you twirled around to reignite your blade and sliced right through her wrist. Immolating her using the Force you were confused as to why she attacked only you.  
  
“The last of what?!” Your eyebrows scrunched together as you demanded.  
  
Before she could respond blood and a clear liquid began to pour from her nose and ears. Surprised you snapped back and you felt Kylo grab your shoulder push you even further.  
  
“Go to the ship,” he commanded as you stood in shock.  
  
“Now!”  
  
He quickly sent the path to the ship into your head and you quickly weaved your way back. Barely thinking you were in your room before you even realized it. Feeling stifled from your robes you quickly shucked them off and threw them on the ground. Nausea welled inside of you at the memory of the blood pouring from her nose. Having stripped to your under armor you quickly ran to the refresher to fill the toilet with your vomit. Your hand shaking you pulled the lever from the floor.  
  
With a sudden headache you rested your head against the durasteel seat of the toilet, relishing in the cold feeling. You hand began to rub your forehead as your headache got worst. When it seemed that you could not handle the pain anymore, images began to flash in your mind. When they finally ending the name of the planet remained burned into your mind.  
  
Kylo Ren came into the room and panicked at the lack of your presence, his mind immediately planning to murder one of the other Knights until he finally noticed the trail of your robes. He followed it until he entered the open refresher. Noticing you curled up around the toilet, sleeping, he gently picked you up. Your body easily curled into his warm embrace and he moved you to the bed. Hoisting you over his one shoulder and supporting you with a single hand. With his other hand he threw the blankets open and gently lay you down. He tucked you in and gently brushed hair from your sweating forehead.  
  
With his heart aching with affection he removed his helmet. He gently cupped your cheek and his leather clad thumb lightly caressed the skin.  
  
“Master.”  
  
His body froze with shame, he should definitely not have these feelings for you and it was worse to even be caught by you. However, the next thing you murmured in sleep sent his mind into overdrive.  
  
“Chandrila.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I would like to say, due to me trying to keep any description neutral, that I use they/them pronouns to describe you~~ (I changed my mind she/her). ~~While it does say F/M in the tags I want to keep it neutral for race and gender.~~

It was times like this that Kylo Ren appreciated having his emotions covered by a black and silver helmet. Stress wormed itself into him as more and more knights were falling to what appeared to be a Force sickness. After Nerina’s death, her Master had snapped a week later screaming about the Man in the shadows. After killing about ten Stormtroopers she had finally been retrained and was now being held under extreme anesthetic and heavy guard. Another three became enraged as well and it couldn’t be denied that something was corrupting the minds of the Knights.  
  
The greatest worry on his mind was that he would fall as well – turning his lightsaber on the apprentice he felt affection for. You had also taken the news of the girl’s death personally, seemingly thinking that it was your fault. Confessing that some of your memories had come back just flashes of being trained in the Force, which didn’t surprise him, and a message from what appeared to be your former master.  
  
_Find me, go to Chandrila._  
  
He was scared that you would abandon him for the light, despite your clear affection for him, there were greater things swirling around you than he felt comfortable with. Having a great destiny didn’t necessary mean you would survive it, though he couldn’t deny the Force’s influence in your training.  
  
“S…sir?”  
  
His body turned around like a snake about to strike, noticing the terrified lieutenant.  
  
“We h…have received a report of another K…knight falling ill.”  
  
Kylo snarled, his lightsaber bursting to life with his rage. He dragged his lightsaber through the computer console in front of him. His mind cleared with the destruction of the machine in front of him. Having sufficiently ravaging it he stopped, lightsaber dimming, his body shaking with new energy.  
  
Clipping his sword to his belt he stormed out of the room and called for you with the Force. You quickly followed the sound of his rage and met him a few corridors from Snoke’s Holoroom. The smell of burning plastic swelled around him giving away his tantrum a few moments earlier. You deigned to comment and entered the Holoroom with your master.  
  
As Supreme Leaders holo flickered to life the pair of you walked to the pedestal.  
  
“Another Knight has fallen ill,” Kylo said, looking up at Snoke.  
  
“I felt it,” Snoke shifted in his chair, “the Force around them was corrupted.”  
  
“Go to Chandrila,” his head rested on his claw like hands.  
  
“I…” Kylo Ren started but was silenced by Snoke raising his hand.  
  
“Enough. The Force is clearly moving the destiny of your apprentice. You’ve noticed as well.”  
  
“Go to Chandrila and find what you can.”  
  
He disappeared, his body turning into blobs of blue. Kylo stood there for a second, a range of emotions roaring through him, then whipped around. You followed him guilt brewing inside of you, it was obvious that he was extremely stressed and being forced to go to a planet just because you had a vague message didn’t help that feeling of guilt.  
  
Entering a ship, you just sat while Kylo sent the ship into hyperdrive. Thoughts swelled around your mind as you sighed. Resting your head on the palm of your hand you stared underneath one of the other chairs  
  
“This isn’t your fault.”  
  
You glanced up to see your master had taken off his helmet. His dark eyes were bordered by a set of dark circles. An apologetic feeling moved through you.  
  
“I said it wasn’t your fault,” his gloved hand rested on your head.  
  
You met his eyes and a smile spread across your face.  
  
“How long until we’re there master?” you asked, trying to get rid of your worries.  
  
“About Fourteen hours.”  
  
He quickly kneeled to meditate and you copied him.  
  
“What kind of planet is Chandrila?”  
  
“It’s an agricultural planet, very strict birthing laws to make sure the population doesn’t grow large enough to destroy the environment. It’s considerably loyal to the Republic so we’ll need to wear disguises to ensure that we won’t be hindered.”  
  
“Really?!” you jumped up, excitement roaring through you.  
  
A smirk spread through Kylo’s face as you began shuffling through the ship looking for them. He let you rummage around before he came behind you, holding the new set of clothing. He dangled them in front of your head and you gave a small gasp. As you reached up to grab them affection tugged at Kylo Ren’s chest.  
  
“I’ll put it on right now,” you danced in place for a second then ran off to change.  
  
He hid a chuckle with a fake cough and changed into his own set. Snapping together the last buckle on the boots, you did a small twirl. Just happy to wear something different you looked yourself over again. The brown pants conformed to your figure and were tucked into your black boots. The belt wrapped around your hip and had two straps attached right next to the belt these looped around and connected at the small of your back. On the right strap was pouch and looking inside it was clearly meant for your lightsaber. On the other side was a holster for a blaster. A white form fitting shirt was tucked into your pants and a leather jacket was thrown on top and a pair of fingerless gloves.  
  
You returned to the main room of the ship and noticed his tall figure standing there. Kylo Ren’s outfit was similar except he had a trench coat. His hair looked to be mussed up by his fingers and a jolt of electricity was sent through you. He looked good briefly crossed your mind and he simply smiled in return.  
  
“You look good as well,” making you sheepishly rub your head.  
  
“Let’s return to meditating.”  
  
After meditating and a short nap, you finally arrived at Chandrila. Before leaving into the spaceport he pulled you aside and gave you fake identification  
  
“Dyna Star?” you murmured looking over its content.  
  
“I’m Luke Bell,” looking amused as you raised your eyebrow at him.  
  
“Luke’s a popular name.” was the only explanation he gave, “especially in the old Rebellion planets. It’ll make me appear more trustworthy.”  
  
After “Luke” had successfully force persuade the customs to ignore your weapons he got directions to the cantina.  
  
“If the Force has been guiding you we’ll soon know where next to go,” he said in response to your questioning glare.  
  
The two of you got drinks and “Luke” struck up conversation with a pair of locals.  
  
“I’m Luke Bell.”  
  
“Dyna Star,” you raised your drink in greeting.  
  
The pair, obviously a couple, were both going on about local landmarks. The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulder as they described the Gladean State Parks.  
  
“It’s a romantic place for a date,” she said, “the two of you should go there for one as well.”  
  
A blush spread across your face at that, but Kylo simply laced his fingers through yours.  
  
“Maybe, we’ll see.”  
  
They got on the topic of the massive Crystal canyons that was spread through the planet.  
  
“Though there’s a rumour that there’s been a Cathar hermit living near the Tomb of the Barsen’thor.”  
  
Kylo’s eyebrows pricked upwards a slight amount and then went back to a neutral expression.  
  
“How long have people been seeing him,” he asked, his tightening grip on your hand giving away his excitement.  
  
“I started hearing the rumour about five months ago,” the blond said, “but I have friends who swear that he’s been there for a few more months.”  
  
“We’ll keep that in mind if we go there,” Kylo Ren said, waving his hand and wiping the conversation from their memory.  
  
The pair of you left as they stood there blinking. Boarding a shuttle to the Crystal canyons, you decided to ask Kylo why he pretended to be in a relationship.  
  
“People see what they want to see, it’s easier to confirm what people think than to deny it and they might be more receptive to our questioning.”  
  
“Or I may have just wanted to hold your hand,” he winked at you and you blushed.  
  
This had happening more frequently he would tease you and you would go redder than your lightsaber. It was nice to have a more informal relationship then what you had six months, however it was going to kill your heart the way it sped up. He was too handsome for his own good, you thought.  
  
He bought two spots on a tour that will get the pair of you near the Tomb of the Barsen’thor. Pocketing the receipt, he returned to the boyfriend routine and wrapped a long arm around your waist.  
  
“Why keep the receipt?”  
  
“Customs is a lot easier to deal with if you have receipts from tourist stuff, makes it less obvious if you’re doing something illegal.”  
  
Your eyes brightened as you looked up to him. He certainly is smart.  
  
The pair of you slipped away, wiping the tour group’s minds of the existence of you. As you sneaked towards the Tomb you both opened your pouch and pulled out your lightsabers. Clipping them to your belt you arrived at the entrance of the tomb.  
  
“There should be a way to open the door,” Kylo Ren murmured, crouching and running his hands all over the walls.  
  
Something prickled the back of your neck as you felt someone who seemed familiar. Turning around you noticed the apparent Cathar hermit. His calico fur was splattered with massive patches of grey, with brown robes swaddled around him. A second look noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d get my message,” Kylo snarled and turned around at hearing him, “Zas’ka.”  
  
His lightsaber was in his hand before you could blink. It roared to life and you could feel the anger radiating from Kylo.  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you, Solo.”  
  
Kylo Ren’s back hunched in rage at that while you looked between the two confused.  
  
“What..?” you started before rephrasing your question, “Who are you?”  
  
“I am Rox,” his hand was on his lightsaber looking at Kylo Ren untrustworthy.  
  
“You’re the one who wiped her mind,” Kylo snarled, “I recognize the Force aura.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“If you got my message you are no longer safe,” Rox turned to you, “I’ll find somewhere else to hide you.”  
  
“I don’t understand.” You asked as Kylo moved in your peripheral vision.  
  
“There is a reason I brought you…” Rox started but was interrupted by the door opening behind you.  
  
Kylo grabbed your hand and began to run. You, startled, followed him into the tomb. However the pair of you didn’t get far when the floor gave away and you both fell, swallowed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda looked up Catharese, and while I'm pretty sure it's not canon. I found http://starwarssagagame.blogspot.ca/search/label/Catharese and Zas'ka would mean spirited little one. And while it's prolly not canon neither is this story so fuck you.
> 
> Also Luke Bell and Dyna Star are my names for Revan in KOTOR, male and female respectively. I forgot to mention that.


	6. Chapter 6

With a careful stroke your master gently pushed the sprouting plant upright. His grizzled claws moved to the watering can and began sprinkling it against the dark earth.  
  
“In time even a tiny seedling like this will become will become a tree,” he looked at you with a tenderness that wouldn’t be assumed from a male of his species, “all things have potential to become great, if nurtured.”  
  
“I’m not a tree,” you gently tugged at his robe, your tiny hands and knees stained with dirt.  
  
He rubbed the top of your head, mussing your hair.  
  
“No. You’re greater.”  
  
He slowly raised to his full height. Towering over you he raised a hand for you to hold.  
  
“We need prune the shrubs now.”  
  
Your head pounded as the memory melted away, raising a hand to touch your forehead it felt crusty. Your hand was covered in dried flakes of blood. Trying to focus the force to heal the gash on your forehead or at least get rid of the headache. Your skin tingled as it was stitched together with the Force. After healing it enough that it had simmered from a roar to a small pulse of pain you looked around.  
  
The air around you thrummed with the force and you figured you had fallen into a crystal cave. Igniting your lightsaber to illuminate the cave you looked around, and just confirmed your suspicions.  
  
Various lightsaber crystals lined the walls and you looked in amazement as you walked through the hallway following the tracker on your wrist. As the distance lowered at a faster rate you stopped to test it. The number still went down, Kylo must be following the tracker on his wrist as well.  
  
As the number ticked into the single digits you began to run, desperate to see that smug grin again. He’s just in reach, you thought running into a cave wall. The distance flickered between a meter and two as you pounded your fists on the rock. You could feel him just there, as desperate as you were to be reunited.  
  
“I’ll find you.”  
  
Your fingers spread against the rough surface of the rock and you simply reached with the Force to him. He connected with you and sent gentle reassurances, as well with a simmering anger. Anger at being separated. Pressing your forehead against the wall, feeling the coolness of the wall sooth your gash, and sighed. Pushing away with your hands you begin making your way through the caves again.  
  
While the tracker was still on you decided it was useless to try and follow it now. You came into a fork, looking at the slant of the floor. It would be easier to head up and look on the surface than get lost in these caves, you thought.  
  
Picking the one that rose, even just a small amount, you began down that path.  
  
Glancing down at the tracker ever so often, simply curious, you began to notice a shuffling sound behind you every so often. Closing your eyes and focused it became more noticeable.  
  
There was someone else here.  
  
With the tracker saying that Kylo was about forty meters in front of you, far enough that you still wouldn’t be able to hear him and it certainly wouldn’t be the direction it was coming from, you began to lightly jog. As the footsteps behind you picked up to match your speed, you went into a full out run.  
  
Matching your breath to exhale with each thump of your feet against the ground, your mind racing. You began thinking of all of the possible dark creatures that could be attracted by the force reverberating in this cave trying to corrupt it. Perhaps there was a Terentatek trapped in her, ready to rip you apart.  
  
After reading about the terrifying Sith experiment, you had nightmares about being torn apart by a rancor like creature. Even now they terrified you, especially now that the dark side was so strong. You could have woken one of those creatures from hibernation and it was stalking you. Your pace picked up in fear as you went into a full blown run.  
  
As panic filled you, your ankle twisted leaving you to crash into the floor. With your body shaking you shuffled onto you back, looking behind. The sound had become footsteps and you scrambled trying to get away.  
  
The Cathar from before appeared from the shadows and you gave a reluctant sigh of relief.  
  
“Zas’ka, we have to go now.”  
  
“Why do you call me that?” you watched as he walked past you to the other side.  
  
“Because you are my Padawan,” he turned around at you, his hand on this lightsaber.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“I can explain later, but you’re in danger.” His eyebrows scrunched together, “we need to go.”  
  
“In danger from what?” your tracker flashed in your peripheral vision.  
  
“I’ll fix your memory but he’s noticed you. I thought you’d b...”  
  
Kylo’s lightsaber roared to life behind him and he flipped around, igniting his own. With a twirl the blades crashed together.  
  
“Get behind me.”  
  
“Hide Zas’ka.”  
  
You scrambled to stand up, dodging the sparks flying from Kylo’s lightsaber. His face was scrunched together at the familiar way he talked to you, and began to slam his lightsaber on Rox’s. A scream began to roll out of Kylo’s throat as he whipped his hand up, slamming Rox against the cave wall. His head snapped against the wall with a sickening crack before collapsing to the ground. Laying prone on the ground Kylo pulled Rox’s lightsaber into his open hand.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
He walked towards you, his large hands cupping your head. His thumb gently dragged across the wound on your forehead as you winced.  
  
“One second,” he finished healing the wound and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of water.  
  
Wetting the cloth, he gently wiped away the dried blood.  
  
“Is he..?”  
  
“He’s still alive,” Kylo said, “I’ll have him smuggled off-world by a First Order agent. Let’s go back to the Finalizer.”  
  
It wasn’t until you were back on the ship heading back to the Finalizer that you realized something. Half asleep, you just blurted out what was on your mind.  
  
“Why keep receipts to fool Customs when you could persuade them with the Force?”  
  
With his cheeks dusted with red he simply got up and went to his bed room, ignoring you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was to impress you, he also wanted to take you out on a date, ,':^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly set up, tho romantic things start in the next chapter.

Sitting on your bed you tried to prepare yourself to interrogate the Cathar that had gotten underneath your skin. You kept running the few words he said to you over and over in your head. Coming no closer to untangling the words you threaded your fingers through your hair. After several failed instances of trying to read his mind Kylo insisted that you question Rox. You clearly meant something to him and your presence would make it more likely that he would let something important slip.  
  
The door slipped open and sensing it was Kylo you didn’t raise your head.  
  
“It’s time,” your eyes flickered up at the tug of concern you felt from him.  
  
“I know,” sighing, you stood up.  
  
As you passed him he gently grabbed your arm and pulled your near. Resting his helmet again your forehead he held your face.  
  
“I won’t let anyone take you away.”  
  
Closing your eyes, feeling safe despite knowing he could rip you limb from limb with a wave of his hands, you reached up and held his gloved hand. Peace washed over you and you opened your eyes.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
He was still unconscious when you entered the interrogation room, dried blood matting the fur on his face. His eyes flickered open as he sensed you.  
  
“Za…”  
  
His head raised a bit, yellow eyes staring intently.  
  
“Ka…”  
  
“You said I was your padawan.” You started, “then why did you wipe my mind?”  
  
“I thought,” his eyes closed again, “it would be easier to return you from the Darkness than hide you in the Light.”  
  
“And you agreed. I just wanted to keep you safe.”  
  
“What am I hiding from?!” your hands clenched, tired of the half answers.  
  
Nerina’s faced flashed in your mind as your fingernails dug into your skin.  
  
“Who is the man in the shadows?”  
  
His hand twitched as your voice rose to a shout.  
  
“Something dark from a long time ago, Terrak Morrhage.”  
  
“Why does he want to kill me?”  
  
“Because you are the last descendant.”  
  
“What?!” your eyebrow shot up.  
  
His head nodded down and you stepped forward aggressively.  
  
“The last descendant of who?”  
  
“Can’t you see him?” your body jumped back as if shocked with electricity.  
  
Nerina’s face flashed in front of you again when he said the familiar words.  
  
“The man in the shadows.”  
  
Your hand immediately whipped to your lightsaber but he lifted his hand first. Your throat was blocked off as you were thrown into the wall behind you. Clawing your throat, tears prickled at the edges of your eyes.  
  
“He’s right. You’re not my Padawan, there’s too much dark in you.”  
  
Blood trickled down your fingers as you dug too deep into your skin. The room faded into black except for the wall in front of you, but even that was getting blurry. Fatigue started setting into your muscles and every movement became heavy.  
  
“She was so innocent, why did you kill her.”  
  
Tired you stopped struggling as red flashed across your blurry vision. You crashed onto the floor, your lungs screaming as you gulped in air. As your vision returned Kylo’s mask was thing you saw. His helmet moved as if he was speaking to you, however your hearing was just filled with fuzzy.  
  
“…re yo…” his modulated voice flickered in.  
  
“Com… spe..k to m…”  
  
“Master?” you rasped.  
  
Burning flesh and circuitry welled over you as you noticed the smoking ruin of the interrogation chair.  
  
“Ro…”  
  
“Dead.”  
  
He rose to his full height and gestured to a Stormtrooper.  
  
“Bring me his belongings.”  
  
The Stormtrooper saluted and immediately turned and left.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
As feeling returned to your legs you wobbly stood up, Kylo grabbed your elbow to support you. You had managed to support yourself just before the Stormtrooper arrived with a weather leathered bag.  
  
“Here it is, sir.”  
  
Kylo took it from the soldier and began ransacking through it. A lightsaber, a brown robe, and a pressed purple flower fell to the floor before he pulled out a cube.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“It’s a holocron,” the circuitry glinted as he tossed it from hand to hand, “a holographic data storage device that the Jedi and Sith used.”  
  
The force swirled around him as the corners lifted from the holocron. A crystal floated in the middle as the sides lifted off. A hologram of a Jedi flickered to life before speaking and Kylo shifted awkwardly seemingly recognizing the man.  
  
“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both the Jedi and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and s reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed…”  
  
“He’s survived the purge, he must have been in the old Jedi Order.”  
  
Kylo swiped his hand and Obi-Wan disappeared, and a small girl replaced him. The pair of you looked at each other as recognition flared through you.  
  
“Is that?”  
  
“It’s you.”  
  
Child you was resting on your knees, as if meditating, and was awkwardly looking up. Letting out a small giggle you began reciting the Jedi code.  
  
“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force”  
  
He flicked once more and it was you again, head covered and holding a blue lightsaber. With the lightsaber you deflected small blasts from a ball. Another flick and it was you meditating. Again and again it was just you, much like a parent proudly displaying a child’s drawing.  
  
However you were thinking over what he said.  
  
_You agreed._  
  
It was my fault that Nerina died, you thought.  
  
“I haven’t seen anything in the Empire’s database about Terrak Morrhage, there might be something on Coruscant in the recovered Jedi library.”  
  
Returning the Holocron back into a cube he tighted his grip on it.  
  
“Go to your room, I need to speak to Supreme Leader.”  
  
Throwing yourself on your bed with guilt welling inside of you, you began to sob.  
  
This is all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure whether to make a sequel after this, I do have a slight idea what to do. It would be after TFA and would deal with the aftereffects of what happens here as well the whole Jedi coming back thing. But I won't have to decide for a whle as I'm only halfway through this one.  
> If you think I should continue please leave a comment, or just comment for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we go again, I'm updating. Simply put i finally got life a bit sorted and I got time to write.

With a sigh you clipped your lightsaber onto your belt, a heap of smouldering training dummies lay scattered on the ground. Kylo was onto something here, you thought, your mind temporarily cleared of your worries.  
  
_”Coruscant?” you asked, watching Kylo._  
  
“The heart of the old Republic and the Empire,” Kylo deadpanned, “surely even you’ve heard of it.”  
  
“I have,” you retorted, “but why do you think it would be there, didn’t the Emperor purge the Jedi temple?”  
  
“Yes, but the remainder of the Jedi Library is being kept in a storeroom there. I’ve been there before and I still remember the layout.”  
  
“We just need to sneak in and peruse the selection.”  
  
While he was working out the details he left you to continue working through your training exercises. Your hand rose and you tried to call on the Force within you to generate electricity in your fingertips. After standing for a few moments, nothing appearing in your hands, you lifted one of the dummies and slammed it against the wall in anger.  
  
Your chest heaving, a scream began to build up in your throat and you began smashing the dummy against the wall over and over again as it splintered apart. Throwing it to the ground you just stood there, breathing heavily. Feeling your master call you with the force you met up with him at the hangar bay.  
  
His tall intimidating figure stared at his private ship while mechanics and pilots nervously shuffled around him running from ship to ship. He turned to you and made a slight nod to the ship for you to board. You stared at your hand as you waited for him.  
  
_Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just slipped away. Left before Kylo also got sick._ you thought as you picked at a hangnail. Looking up as he stormed past you. The door closed as he got into the passenger seat and started programming the hyperdrive jump. You looked purposely at the metal wall across the room from you, tears burning in the corners of your eyes. You had grown quite fond of your emotionally stunted master, even going as far as to develop romantic feelings for him. You were loath to leave him but it would hurt more to watch his Force corrupt around him.  
  
You barely noticed as he sat down across you as you starting figuring out a plan to slip away. Maybe after finding what you were looking for you could trip an alarm and use it to sleep away. Your eyebrows scrunched together as Kylo’s mask opened as he pulled of his mask.  
  
“Don’t leave me,” he grabbed your robe and pulled you near, smashing his lips against yours.  
  
You froze for a second and then melted into the kiss. Your fingers winded through his hair and pulled him closer, trying to get rid of a single molecule of space between the two of you.  
  
“Please,” he murmured pulling away for a second, “don’t leave me.”  
  
Resting your forehead against his your eyelashes fluttered shut.  
  
“We can face this together.”  
  
“I promise,“ you said cupping his face, “I won’t leave you.”  
  
Gently kissing him again you wiped away your vague plans of leaving. For the rest of the trip the two of you stayed like that occasionally kissing. After reaching the giant metropolitan planet wide city, wearing disguises the two of you force waved yourselves through several officials. Holding his hand he led you through several back alley ways until you were in front of a nondescript warehouse.  
  
“Give me a second,” Kylo knelt and peeled off the cover of the lock, jigging some of wires around the light turned from red to green.  
  
“The compilation of the survival of thousands of years of Jedi knowledge you’d think that they’d at least put a better lock on it,” he mumbled under his breath, seemingly annoyed at the lack of challenge.  
  
“It works out for us at least,” you said, keeping an eye out for passersby, “maybe there won’t be much security inside.”  
  
The two of you scurried inside as he snapped the cover back on.  
  
“We can’t leave any evidence that we were here,” he said underneath his breath, “be careful and listen to the Force.”  
  
Noticing the tall impeding pile of crates in front of you, you blanched.  
  
“I sure hope that we’re meant to find whatever it is,” you murmured reaching out in the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i accidently deleted some comments, im sorry if thats true.


End file.
